The present invention relates to a guide strip equipped with fittings, or hardware, for a studding machine which operates to hammer the fittings individually onto a box-shaped container.
Such guide strips serve to simplify the supplying and attachment of fittings to box-shaped containers, such as wooden boxes, cardboard boxes, luggage, or cases of wood, leather, cardboard, plastic or the like. The guide strip to which the fittings are fastened eliminates the necessity of having to arrange the individual fittings for introduction into the studding tool of the studding machine and the separate insertion of individual fittings into the studding tool. Instead, such a strip permits use of a tape-like supply, e.g. from a roll. Within the studding machine, the fittings are separated from the guide strips and attached to the box-shaped container. The tape-like supply accelerates and economizes the attachment process.
Guide strips are known which form an integral unit of material with the fittings, as described in German Auslegeschrift [Published Patent Application] No. 19 10 580, as are strips which are provided with amounts for positively and securely fastening each one of the fittings, the latter being disclosed in German Offenlegungsschrift [Laid-open Application] No. 25 12 877. The present invention relates to a guide strip of the latter type.